It is frequent that food is cooked with broiling because of good smell being produced and original flavor of food being kept well. Thus, broiling becomes a cooking way used to be adopted. Food such as sausage, potato, corn and etc. is broiled often in our daily lives.
The conventional broiling with fuel such as charcoal is usually done in such a way that the charcoal is put on a flat area and ignited to burn continuously and the broiled stuff is placed over the charcoal. In order to keep the charcoal burning, additional charcoal has to be added. But, in case of the added charcoal being not burned, the unburned charcoal becomes a hinder between the broiled stuff and the flames. Meanwhile, liquid from the broiled stuff often drips to extinguish the burning charcoal if the broiled stuff is not moved and turned over again and again. Hence, it takes a lot of time, fuel and smokes to broil food and it is very often to occur side effects resulting from phenomenon such as being seriously burned and undone at sides of the food.